Jace and who?
by immortalprincess45
Summary: Jace Wayland lives in the orphanage. before going to the lightwoods there he meets Rebecca Botsworth they become friends until he leaves. years later they meet again. Clary hates Rebecca just as much as Jace hates Simon. but how will clary show her emotions and what will jace do when he finds out? Clary/Jace Clary/simon Jace/Rebecca Simon/Rebecca


I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

"come on Rebecca" Mrs. Penhollow said

"okay" I said following her to her car.

the ride to the orphanage was silent. Mrs. Penhollow walked me to the front door. She bent down in front of me she was eye level with me.

"look Rebecca this is only 'til we find your family okay?" she asked

"okay" I said.

I might be nine but I've gone through a lot I watched my parents die. On my birthday, yes I'm turning nine today. Sad right well I'm used to death. When I turned one my grandparents on my moms side died. When I turned two my aunt and uncle on my moms side died. when I turned four my grandparents on my dads side died. When I turned six my aunt and uncle on my dads side died. He blamed me. When I turned seven my closest cousin died we were best friends. When I turned eight my older sister committed suicide she left a note saying she was sorry and I was the best little sister and stuff but they blamed me.

"Rebecca" Mrs. Penhollow knocked me out of my thought.

"yes?" I ask

"Rebecca Mr. Garroway asked you a question"

"would you like to talk inside our outside?" Mr. Garroway asked.

"inside please" I said.

We walk inside and to his office.

"so Rebecca how are you feeling?" Mr. Garroway asked

"sad" I said

"and why is that?"

"because I watched my mom and dad die on my birthday"

"today is your birthday?"

"yes"

"well happy birthday"

"it hasn't been very happy"

"can I ask you a couple of questions"

"okay"

"did you see who killed your parents?"

"yes"

"what did they look like?"

"he was tall"

"anything else"

"no-" I started sobbing

"I'm sorry"

he came over and hugged me.

"do you want to see your room?"

"yes...*sob*...please."

he took my hand and walked me upstairs we passed some kids. my room was on the third floor room 103.

"thank you Mr. Garroway" I said as we approached my room.

"please, call me Luke" he said.

"okay thank you Luke."

he smiled. "no prob."

I smiled. And opened my the door to my room. It was empty besides a twin sized bed a closet and a dresser. I opened my bags -Mrs. Penhollow brought them up when me and Luke were talking-and started to unpack. The dresser was pretty empty with all the stuff I brought Mrs. Penhollow said I could get more stuff tomorrow if Luke said it was okay. I took my 'art' stuff out and set them on my bed. I threw the two bags in the closet. I looked at my 'art' stuff music,lyric sheets,headphones mama called it art I call it life. I run downstairs and knock on Luke's door. He opens it and looks down at me.

"yes?" he asks

"can I get more of my stuff tomorrow please"

"sure"

"really?"

"yeah why not."

"thank you so much" I hugged him then ran back upstairs

when I got to my room I opened my music book and started singing my song 'scared' the titles are bad but the songs are good.

"Now now baby I know your scared but don't let it show-"

"you're good" said a girls voice I turn around to see one of the older girls. I step back a little bit

"thank you" I said blushing

"it's dinner time"

"thank you"

I follow her out of my room.

"i already got the rest of the kids on this floor everybody is at dinner."

I follow her to a room with a lot of tables and chairs it looks like the cafeteria at school. I get my food and sit down at an empty table. I eat with my head down not bothering to look at all the people I can fell their eyes on me. Somebody puts their tray down right next to me I don't look up. Then somebody else puts their tray on the other side of me.

"hey" a girls voice said to my right.

I don't look up remembering what my first friend had said. we were in first grade she got held back and was supposed to be in second grade. I can remember that day clearly

FLASH BACK

'more than likely the first person to walk up to you on the first day is a bully ignore them' she said

'but your the first person to talk to me and your not a bully' I said

'right most likely the bully will have somebody with them'

'how do you know?'

'my sister is in fourth grade and she got bullied'

END OF FLASH BACK

she pulled my hair back so hard my head went back. I was now looking at the ceiling instead of the table. She smashed my food in my face then let go of my hair. I put my head down wiping it off. I heard everybody laughing. Fighting off tears I got up and ran to my room. I heard footsteps acing behind me. I ran faster afraid of what whoever it was might do or say. I ran up the stairs surprisingly fast. I soon heard another set of heavy feet running after us.

"Rebecca please wait!" Luke yelled after me.

I finally got to my room. I opened the door stepped inside turned around and went to shut the door. Somebody's foot was wedged between the door and the door frame. I looked up at the girl that came to my room to tell me dinner was ready. I couldn't hold the tears so I ran to my bed. I laid face down. Knowing she would enter my room. She sat by me on my bed and rubbed my back.

"hey, please don't cry" she said.

"why not?" I asked not daring to look up.

"because your to pretty and talented to cry"

"no I'm not if I was pretty they wouldn't pick on me"

"yes they would"

"why?"

"because you had your head down they knew you are vulnerable"

I heard Luke's heavy footsteps and my door shut.

"I've got it from here Kayla" Luke said

"please don't make me leave" Kayla begged

"fine sit on the floor"

"fine"

she got off the bed.

"Rebecca can you look at me please?" Luke asked obviously sitting by the bed.

I sat up on the bed dangling my feet over the side.

"yes?" I asked.

"are you okay" he asked.

I shook my head and started crying.

"look I know today has been really hard but please don't cry"

"o...k...a...y" I said.

I hugged him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know what but something about Luke seemed so friendly. I sat on my bed not crying.

"thanks" I said.

"you good?" he asked.

"yeah I'm good" I said

"good because I've got to run"

"where?"

"the other kids make a mess."

"o okay bye"

"see ya"

he left. I turned to Kayla.

"how did you get here?" I ask.

She looks at me.

"It's okay if-"

"i was left" she said.

"where?"

"i don't remember but I lived by myself for a long time about 4 years ago I came here"

"oh I'm sorry"

"I'm not"

"oh"

"how did you get here"

FLASHBACK SHE IS EXPLANING

I walked home from school like I always did. I saw my mom and dads car in the driveway and remembered today they got off work a little early. I smile and wave to our neighbor she is very nice. Once she baby sat me and I had so much fun. I walked inside.

'mama?'

silence.

'mama I'm home'

nothing. I walked to my room and put my backpack down. I heard glass breaking in the kitchen. Mama and daddy were probably fighting. When they fought mama throws here hand up and usually knocks something over they don't fight a lot. I sneak into the kitchen. I see a man holding a gun. I look over at mama and daddy. They talk to the man I'm to scared to think of what he is saying it just sounds like noise not words. He shoots towards mama and daddy.

"stop!" I scream at the man coming from my hiding place.

Too late. BANG. I watch as daddy's blood splatters the wall behind him.

"ah!" me and mama both cry.

I walk toward mama and daddy's limp body. The creature once known as a man pulls my hair.

"ouch!" I scream.

"shut up" it says.

"that's not nice"

he points the gun at mama.

"life isn't nice to people and most people aren't nice."

BANG. My ears ring. I watch the bullet dive into mamas chest. I watch her frantic expression. Turn into on of hurt pain and fear. Then the wall behind her turns even more red. The creature pushes me to the floor and runs out the door I'm to shocked to do anything except run to mama and daddy's limp bodies. I shook them.

'mama,mama,daddy,daddy,mama please wake up please mama please daddy'  
I heard sirens getting louder and louder. I was crying. They can't be dead.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then before I knew it I was in a car driving to my new parent less life." I finish up.

"poor thing" she says.

"you too"

"can you sing?"

"can I sing. Do birds fly?"

"yes"

"what song?"

"what do you have?"

"i have scared, sacred, goodbye, hello, new friends, leave me, and talk"

"that's a lot for a six year old"

"yep"

"what where you singing when I came in?"

"scared"

"can I hear it?"

I nod and turn my music laptop on I go to my saved file scared. The music starts playing.

Dark secrets hidden in the past it all happened so fast

the tears gather in your eyes I can see straight through your lies

don't try to hide it don't try to fight it

don't let it catch up to you

keep moving you'll see it through

I know your not telling me you say leave it be

be who you are I know you'll go far

I stop singing and turn off the music. I smile at Kayla.

"that was awesome what was it about though?" she asks.

"sorry I cut it off early but it's about a person that is afraid of something bad she did and she runs but never lies"

"smart"

"thanks"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"yes?" I ask

"bedtime Rebecca" Luke say from the other side of my door

"okay"

"night Rebecca I'll see you tomorrow" Kayla says

"night Kayla see you tomorrow" I say

Kayla walks out. I put my stuff away. I turn my light off and lay down.

"little girl" I hear a voice say but it sounds like it's in my room I didn't hear the door open. I

sit up and turn my light on I look around my room. Nothing. I roll my eyes. Leave it to me to hear voices. I turn my light off and lay down. I can't sleep every time I close my eyes for more than a second I see my sisters limp body or my parents' limp bodies. I start to think of my sister. She was the best sister anybody could possibly ask for. I remember her 18 birthday -she killed herself that year her birthday is 10 year 10 months and 10 days before mine- she wanted to kill herself then but I stayed with her and told her not to. She took me to the mall I told her what she looked good in and what I thought was cute.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

A loud knocking threw me out of my thoughts I sat up and turned my light on.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

I got out of bed and threw the door open. What I saw amazed me a golden boy. Golden hair golden eyes.

"what?" I whispered.

He walked in.

"get out of my room." I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"get out." I said sternly.

"I'm Jace,what's your name?" he asks.

"Rebecca" I say.

"I'm your new friend"

"but I don't know you"

"yeah you do I'm Jace"

"that's Just your name not who you are"

DONE SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW JUST TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT OF CLACE IN THE FAR FUTURE. WELL BYE.


End file.
